


Mon trèfle

by WATLWTWD



Category: CASSEURS FLOWTERS, ORELGRINGE, RAP FRANÇAIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATLWTWD/pseuds/WATLWTWD
Summary: Il y a sûrement des fautes j'en suis désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi je poste ce truc en réalité.En tout cas merci à Léa de me supporter.





	Mon trèfle

-Aurel?

Aurélien leva les yeux de son ordi qu’il fixait, tentant d’écrire depuis déjà plus de 2h. Il arrivait pas à finir ce putain de couplet, quelque chose clochait mais il n’aurait su dire quoi.  
Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Guillaume qui l’avait appelé. Un sourire se dessina instantanément sur son visage. 

-Oui?  
-T’es sur que ça va?  
-Bah oui! Tu m’as appelé juste pour me demander ça?  
-Aurel, t’étais entrain de te gratter le poignet, si je t’avais laissé continuer dans 5 minutes tu saignais!  
-Ah, Aurélien regarda son poignet gauche, effectivement sa peau était rouge, j’avais pas remarqué, dit-il un peu honteux

Guillaume se leva du canapé et s’avança doucement vers lui, Aurélien lui ouvrit les bras et le laissa s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Guillaume attrapa son poignet et embrassa délicatement les petites tâches rouges qui avait commencé à se former.

-N’est pas honte, t’as toujours eu ce genre de réflexes quand y’a quelque chose qui va pas. Mais je suis là! Alors ce texte?  
-Je sais pas, j’ai l’impression que y’a un truc qui va pas mais j’arrive pas à trouver quoi.  
-Je peux lire? Aurélien hocha la légèrement la tête et Guillaume lui embrassa la tempe avant de faire tourner la pauvre chaise de bureau sur laquelle ils étaient assis pour pouvoir lire le texte qui chagriner tant son Aurel.

Aurélien se concentra sur le soleil qui se couchait par la fenêtre. Il avait peur de la réaction de Guillaume. Ce texte lui paraissait plus personnel que ceux qu’ils écrivaient d’habitude. Pourtant tous ses textes parlaient de sa vie. Mais celui là avait un truc spécial, il parlait d’eux. Dans quelques jours ça fera 18 ans qu’ils se sont rencontrés. Il s’en ai passé des choses en 18 ans. Un peu comme un enfant qui devient majeur, leur relation avait grandi, elle avait beaucoup évolué. Dès le début ils avaient accroché, très vite ils étaient devenus inséparables. En quelques semaines ils étaient passé d’inconnus à deux meilleurs potes qui partageait tous : leur passion pour la musique, leurs bières, un canapé, un appart et d’innombrables moments à rire comme des cons à leurs blagues de merde. Depuis quelques années ils partageait quelques choses en plus : leur lit, leur amour et de doux baisers dès qu’ils en avaient l’occasion.  
Aurélien sourit bêtement en repensant au moment où leur relation avait pris ce tournant. Étonnement ça s’était fait très naturellement, enfin ce n’est pas si étonnant finalement, tout avait toujours était naturel entre eux. Perdu dans ses pensées il n’avait même pas remarqué que l’homme toujours assit sur ses genoux avait fini de lire son texte et l’observait depuis deux bonnes minutes.  
Quand il sentit une main se glisser dans sa nuque il tourna la tête pour faire face au propriétaire de cette main, inquiet de sa réaction. Ça avait était comme une règle non avouée entre eux : ils n'écrivaient pas sur leur couple, personne n’avait à savoir ce qu’il se passait quand ils étaient seuls. Il avait l’impression d’avoir trahi quelque chose en écrivant ce texte.  
Il s’attendait à tout, sauf à la douceur du baiser que Guillaume déposa sur ses lèvres. Les larmes leur montrèrent aux yeux, l’un parce qu’il était heureux de ne pas avoir à essuyé un rejet de l’homme qu'il aime et l’autre parce qu’il était ému de la beauté du texte qu’il venait de lire. Aurélien essuya les larmes de ce dernier avec son pouce avant de lui embrasser les joues et de lui murmurer un simple merci. Un merci en contenait des dizaines : merci d’être là et de l’avoir toujours été, merci de m’aimer et de me supporter depuis toutes ces années, merci de ton soutien sans faille, merci de ta bienveillance, merci de toujours essayer de me comprendre, merci de ne jamais me juger.  
Guillaume descendit ses mains qui étaient restées dans son cou pour l’enlacer, il posa son menton sur la tête d’Aurel et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Ils étaient si bien, juste heureux d’être ensemble. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Aurélien commença un peu à avoir mal au cul, leur lit serait quand même bien plus confortable que cette chaise.

-Mon trèfle? c’est Aurélien qui murmura ce surnom un peu con qu’ils s’étaient donné un jour où ils se moquaient des couples sortant des “mon coeur” à tout bout de champs. Puis le trèfle c’était symbole de chance, et ils se sentaient chanceux de s’être trouvés alors ça leur plaisait (peut être un peu trop) ce surnom.  
Guillaume recula légèrement pour voir le visage d’Aurélien se demandant ce qu’il voulait.  
-Tu m’emmènes jusqu'au lit?  
Guillaume se mit à rire.  
-Tu peux le dire si tu me trouves lourd!  
-T’es bête! Il s'avança pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ça fait des heures que je suis assit sur cette chaise et tu sais il y a plein de trucs intéressants à faire dans un lit, dans notre lit. Dit il avec un petit clin d’oeil qui se voulait discret mais était en réalité complètement ridicule.  
Guillaume l’embrassa, rigolant contre ses lèvres, avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras comme un enfant pour l’emmener dans leur lit.  
Les deux hommes avaient totalement oublié le texte qu’ils laissaient derrière eux sur l’écran de l’ordinateur qui se mit en veille au moment où Guillaume referma la porte de leur chambre d’un coup de pied avant de déposer délicatement son trèfle sur leur lit.

Après s’être unis dans le cocon qu'était leur lit avec tant de tendresse et de fougue, ils reprirent leurs souffles. Le visage de Guillaume était niché au creux du cou de son Aurel. Et alors que ce dernier commençait à fermer les yeux, épuisé de leurs récentes activités, Guillaume lui murmura “Je ne partirais pas, Aurel. Jamais. Je te le promet. Je veux m’endormir chaque soir en sentant tout souffle contre ma peau et me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés.” Aurélien avait laissé quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Guillaume les essuya, l’embrassa tendrement et lui demanda avec un peu d’appréhension s'il accepterait de le laisser remplacer le dernier couplet. Pour toute réponse, Aurélien l’attira pour l’embrasser à nouveau avant de l’étreindre, lui glissant un doux “je t’aime” au creux de l’oreille. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s’endormirent enlacés et apaisés.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a sûrement des fautes j'en suis désolée. Je sais pas pourquoi je poste ce truc en réalité.  
> En tout cas merci à Léa de me supporter.


End file.
